


Voices of the World

by phoenixjustice



Category: Death Note, Liar Game
Genre: M/M, slight crossover in one of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During later in the manga, around vol. 5, 6 or 7. And during the middle of Liar Game?</p><p>He felt the eyes of the grinning Death God on his back, searing him with their one and only truth; When you die, you will neither go to Heaven or Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices of the World

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous - Light, L/Light -** For all that L dressed like some kind of street urchin, he had rather extravagant tastes. Most of it ran to sweets, of course. ...who knew having one thousand dollar chocolate licked slowly off your body by your worst enemy could feel so good?

 **Hells Bells - L -** They rang so clear and so loud that day. It had a feeling of inevitability with it and he knew that everything was drawing to its conclusion. Whether for the good or the bad remained to be seen.

 **Forty Six and Two - Light Yagami, Light/Mikami -** He would never admit it, even under pain of death...well okay maybe under pain of death, but the reason he chose Teru Mikami over all others as the Kira spokesperson he desired, was because Mikami was a very pretty man, and Light liked that. He knew he had a certain vainness about himself, but he couldn't help it. The fact that Mikami was so enamored of Kira was only a bonus. Next thing on his agenda was to have a nice 'conversation' with the young prosecutor...

 **To Kill a Stranger - Light Yagami, Ryuk -** He felt the eyes of the grinning Death God on his back, searing him with their one and only truth; _When you die, you will neither go to Heaven or Hell._ He could see the void in Ryuk's eyes, the utter Nothingness he would inevitably endure.

 **Voices - Light Yagami, Kira -** At times he could almost hear someone else deep inside himself, using their seductive call to push him to do things; it was something he only started hearing after he picked up the Death Note.

 **the WORLD - Light Yagami, L, Akiyama, L/Akiyama (?), one-sided(?)L/Light, Death Note/Liar Game crossover -** He didn't like this upstart Akiyama from the start; he seemed so sure of himself, a confidence reminiscent of L's, but to Light just a pale imitation of the real thing. L stood for, _was_ , much more. So it made him grit his teeth in displeasure as the other two seemed to get closer, come to an understanding L should only have had with his 'friend', his rival Light Yagami-Kira. Kira would make the upstart pay.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
